The present invention relates to a document file.
The conventional document file comprises a pair of covers and a plurality of bag members fixed thereto and to one another and having openings at upper ends thereof. The bag members are limp because they are made of soft synthetic resin sheets. Consequently, when the bag members are expanded in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the cover, the openings will not gape but the sheeps remain overlapped. This prevents papers from being smoothly put into the compartments. Anyone who tries to take out the papers already accommodated in the bag member also encounters a difficulty in running his fingers into the opening of the bag member.